Changes That Never Stop
by ady-ell
Summary: In the mansion, time goes on, people grow up and things still stay the same. However, Rogue is going to find out that changes are something that come with life and they come whether you are ready or not. So the question is, is she ready?
1. Hidden Secrets

**None of the characters belong to me**…and thoughtful reviews and constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

I slammed my hand hard into the wall in my bathroom and let out a pained cry as the nerve endings finally made themselves known in my brain."Ouch." I sat down on the closed toilet lid and nursed my battered hand. Then I looked on the counter once again and squeezed my eyes tightly shut. It's all a dream, I told myself over and over again, you're gonna wake up soon and it'll all fade away into nothing. I continued muttering this over and over to myself, hoping that it would change what I wanted to ignore. I glanced on the counter. Nope, not gonna work. Oh God, I thought in panic, what the hell am I going to do? 

"Rogue? You in there?" I could hear Jubilee pounding at the door and shouting at me in the hall even from the somewhat dubious sanctity of my bathroom. 

"Come on you promised to go with us this time." 

I sighed wearily, but yelled back, "Hold on. I'm coming, just give me a sec ok?"  
I had promised Jubes, Kitty, and Siryn that I'd go out to the newest club with them. I just wanted to stay home, but….. I dropped my head down as the throbbing renewed with vigour. I glanced again at the innocent looking white counter and without a moment's hesitation swept everything on it into the closest drawer. 

I exited the bathroom and went to the door, trying hurry as the pounding had renewed while I was tugging on a pair of dark blue heels as I went. And that was quite the amazing feat considering most of the time I could barely talk and think at the same, let alone balance while I had a raging migraine. I opened the door and yelled without looking, "God could you be a tad more patient?" 

"Well I could but what's the fun in that?" 

My head shot up so fast I could feel my neck muscle protesting.. "Uh...what the…..Logan?" 

My voice trailed off at the end to a low whisper. "Yep kid it's me. Wanna go grab a beer?"

I shook my head slightly trying to clear the annoying hallelujah chorus out of my head.

"I...um...well kinda promised Jubilee I'd go with her to a club."

He raised an eyebrow at this. To him it's probably strange to have me going to a club, but hey it's fun occasionally. I thought back to the bathroom counter. But not so much tonight.

While we were both trying to figure out exactly where to go after that I took the time to look him over. It had been a while since I had seen him, but like always not much changed. He was wearing tan workman boots with worn out denim jeans that were paired with a plain white wife-beater. A plaid long-sleeve shirt worn open completed him ensemble.

I could feel his gaze raking over me and hurriedly tried to remember what I was wearing. Oh right, an off the shoulder dark blue top with a scoop neckline and a pearl necklace. I also was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans and, of course, my brand-new blue high heels. My hair had been a tamed riot of curls, but I imagined it was more on the riot side than the tamed after I had ran my fingers through it in the bathroom.

I gave a mental sigh. I have a feeling the bathroom would be on my mind a lot tonight. I just decided to break the silence when I heard the sound of stampeding feet.

I turned as Kitty and Jubes came running towards me, attention fully focused on me.

"Finally chica you get out of the bathroom."

They were about to continue but I caught Kitty's gaze, knowing that she would be able to get my meaning quicker and with the least amount of embarrassment, and glanced at Logan. To say the least her chin will have a bruise on the morning from its contact with the floor.

"Logan, wow it's great to see you. How have you been?" Kitty said to alert Jubes of his presence.

Jubilee's head snapped sideways to stare at Logan. She quickly recovered and shot him a dazzling grin. "Hey Wolvie, good to have you back."

He was relaxed enough that he answered back without growling. "I was just here a few months ago."

4 months I thought to myself.

"Well yeah I guess so," Jubes continued, "But you only stayed like what two nights and were gone. Before that you were gone for three years."

"I guess it's has been awhile."

He looked at me, remembering, just like I was. And he knew it which explained the grin that stole across his face and took my breath with it. Jubes and Kitty chimed in saying it would be wonderful if he came with us to the new club. I saw Jubes throw a wink my way because she knew that I had a, for lack of better word, crush on him. Which in some ways I still do. I saw Logan see the wink and raise an eyebrow to me in question, but I pretended not to notice. Let's not go down that road, not tonight.

Kitty got a good look at me and let out a whistle. "Wow Rogue. You're looking like a hot mama tonight."

I tried to hide the way my face blanched from everyone else. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the appreciative gleam in Logan's eyes and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the physical response that followed.

Little did Kitty know how right she was; I was a hot mama. Which was something I needed to talk to Logan about. Because well…..dammit I'm pregnant and it looks like Wolvie is going to be a daddy. I took a deep breath, almost shuddering as I thought of what that conversation was likely going to be like. It was not a conversation I was looking forward to having.


	2. Dancing and Fears

**I don't own the characters…(though I wish I did)**

Reviews are very, very welcome*Hint hint*

I was once again in a bathroom. This one however was at the club, NBNL. I have no idea what it means nor do I probably want to. I let my face drop into my hands, numbly listening to the sounds that normally accompany female restrooms in clubs. Sounds that I don't even want to think about. So istead I focused my thoughts on what events had led up to this moment.

****  
When we first got to the club Kitty immediately got drinks for everyone, including me. To say the least, shit. She danced over exaggerating her hip movements in tune with the music the band was playing. Don't even ask what it was, something with a lot of bass and electric guitar.

"Hey Logan this one alright?" Kitty broke through my musings.

He took the bottle of beer she had in her hand and carefully studied the label before nodding and chugging some back. I tried to keep my eyes from following the path that lucky beer was on. "Martini for Jubes and I, Cocktail for Siryn. Aannd a whiskey for Rogue." I smiled weakly and took the offered drink.

As I pretend to take a sip I felt Logan's eye drill into my back, burning into the fabric of my shirt. I could almost swear it was on fire. However, I pretended not to notice and yelled to Jubes, "Wanna dance, sexy?"  
She smiled and we both set down our drinks and moved out to the dance floor. The beat was a good for dancing and very loud which would make it almost impossible for conversation, thank God.

Jubes and I started dancing and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Siryn and Kitty sashay up to the dance floor. Logan was sitting in a corner nursing on his beer, watching us, being the anti-social feral that he normally was. The more things change, I thought with a sigh.  
I made eye contact with him and saw the flash of heat flare. I quickly looked the other way, focusing my attention on something other than him. While I did that I silently berated myself. "Don't even go there. Look where it got you last time." I felt my thoughts drift to another angle of the situation. "But yet do you really regret….don't go THERE!" I mentally screamed at myself.

I smiled, showing none of my internal unstableness, as a guy started to make his way over to me. He wasn't bad looking. Blonde, bland and scrawny, but not bad looking. He was just not...I felt my eyes start to move towards the corner. I caught myself though and looked into the warm, pale blue eyes of the guy. He was now right in front of me and I could tell he was getting up the nerve to either ask to dance with me or just to jump in without asking.

I really do need to get over Logan, I reasoned. I mean, what would there be to keep us together. I felt hysterical laughter try to bubble forth. Oh right, well I guess there is _something_. But I refuse to have a relationship with someone who just sticks around out of duty. I want the real thing, the whole enchilada.

"Hey I'm Chris, what's your name?"  
My eyes focused as I realized blondie was talking. "I'm Rogue."  
His eyebrows went up. He looked like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. "Interesting name."  
As he spoke his hands went to my waist. I felt sick and I just wanted to bolt.  
"Mmmhmm." I replied for lack of a better response.  
"You wanna grab a drink?" He asked with a grin I'm sure he thought was charming.  
I, however, wanted to bang my head on a wall and scream. No I don't want to have a drink. And I _really_ don't want to do anything else that you're thinking. I'm three months pregnant and no harm is going to come to MY kid.  
I smiled blandly at him. "Um not right now. I'm the uh…..designated driver for our group," which was a total lie, not that I'd tell blondie here that. Logan always offered since it was nigh on impossible for him to get drunk. I tried to slightly pull away from his tight grasp, but he wouldn't let go.  
"Then let's dance some more."  
I toyed with the idea of turning my skin on to teach him a lesson in etiquette. I sighed as I realized that the professor would kill me if I did. I looked at his creepy smile and pale hair contemplatively and almost grimaced. Plus, just the thought of his conscience in my head made me sick.  
"I have to go to the bathroom," which was yet another lie. He frowned, but let me go, a good idea on his part since I was quickly losing my patience. A quick glance to the corner affirmed that another second of him groping me would have left him with six gaping holes in his chest.

I ran to the bathroom and went in the first clean empty stall I saw. I pulled the toilet seat down and sat down on it.

And now I am back to the lovely present.  
Arrggh. Am I that bad of a person that I have to be punished this severely?  
Ohmigod. A terrifying possibility flew into my mind as I fell into shock. Could Logan with his enhanced senses tell I'm pregnant? If it is I am so screwed.  
I barely stifled my groan before it escaped. Please anything but that. I swear I'll…I'll….I don't know something, if only not that. I know that eventually, sometime, I have to tell Logan, most likely, but I want to at my own time. I also wanted time to think of what I'd say. I mean, come on, who would try to tell Wolverine something that he really didn't want to know, without practicing and writing a will?

And as I mentioned before I refuse, flat out refuse, to stay with someone because they feel obligated to. I want love and companionship not duty and dread.

I sighed. Who was I kidding? If Logan offered to marry me, even if it was just because of the baby, I'd probably say yes. I lo…care about him too much. "Please," I silently prayed, "Whoever is out there let me have dignity when the time comes to tell him." That is all I wanted. I felt something drop on my hand and realized I was crying. As I scrubbed my hands roughly on my face I thought back to that afternoon, the afternoon that I had no idea what the consequences would end up being.

**I'd love to hear some of your thoughts, even if it is constructive criticism….**

**Also thanks to:  
Mrs. Max McDowell, JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, and TristeAlma  
All of whom reviewed!**


	3. Flashes Back

Characters are not owned by me

**Thank you for all who have read this story, it's a writer's dream to have people who enjoy their work. Please send me a review to help me improve and to let me know what you think.**

_**3 Months previous-**_

I looked out across the shimmering water. The sun was fading casting a myriad of colors around the forest and across the still surface of the lake.

I came out here a lot; it was my safe spot. Sometimes when school got too tough or I couldn't stop thinking of _him_, I head out here letting the sounds of the woods soothe me. 

_Him._ I miss him so much. Not just because I had a crush on him, but because he was my best friend as well. Logan had been gone for almost three years. I thought about my birthday last month. I went away for the weekend with Jubes, Kitty, and Siryn, but it wasn't the same without him there. I could just hear him say to me, "Wow kid another year, you're making me feel old." I smiled as I thought about the grimace he would fake as he said it.

I had learned to control my skin too. Only the professor knew. And unbeknownst to the professor I'd learned how to keep telepaths out of my head. I was sick and tired of him and the others giving me sad looks because they heard me think of Logan. It had been hard enough being the untouchable girl, but the pining untouchable girl? Nah I'll pass thank you very much. I sighed and looked down at the water from my perch on the dock, watching all the minnows trying to nibble at my brightly painted toes.

I heard a _crunch crunch_ behind me, alerting me that someone was coming. I ignored whoever it was, knowing that no one dangerous, and I say that in a relative way, would be allowed on school property. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. My life, my business. I felt the back of my neck prickle, but I remained firmly facing forward.

"You not even gonna say hi?"

My eyes flew open and I spun around and felt my jaw fall open. He was there leaning back against an old oak tree. He was watching me with amusement in his eyes. He pushed away from the tree walking towards me. "Ya know kid if you leave your mouth open like that the flies are going to buzz right in."

I shut my mouth with an audible _snap_. A small smile spread across my face until it was a full blown grin. "You're back."

I couldn't help myself and I ran towards him. He smiled and opened his arms as he always did for me. I wrapped my arms around his waist ignoring, or trying to ignore, the feel of his muscles beneath his white wife-beater.

"I'm so glad you're back. You've been gone too long."

I heard him reply wearily, "Yeah, that I have, kid. That I have." I felt his hands on my shoulders as he gently pushed me back. "I've been gone for three years so let me get a good look at you."

As he looked me up and down, I put my head down letting my hair hide my face. He had seen way more beautiful women than me. I was "kid". I felt a finger push up my chin. "Hey nothin' to be ashamed of. You've…ah…you look good." His voice was gruff. "You've definitely changed a…uh…bit."

I let out an embarrassed laugh feeling a dark blush rising to my cheeks. "Um well thanks…I guess." He smiled at me, the atmosphere relaxing somewhat.

"I'm sorry that I missed your birthday."

I waved my hand at him. "It's no big deal. It wasn't one of the big ones. You wanna come over here and sit?" I motioned vaguely in the direction of the dock I had been sitting on earlier. He nodded and we made our way back to where I had been sitting before. I stuck my feet back in the water, smiling as the minnows scattered in a panicked frenzy.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

He glanced at me. "In some ways I did and others I didn't."

"I'm glad for what you did and sorry for what you didn't."

"It ain't your fault." I shrugged and looked back at the water. We sat there until the sun had fully set and the stars came out. We barely said anything the entire time, but the silence was comfortable. It was nice to be able to relax and know that the other person wasn't judging you or afraid. It was something that happened only very rarely for me. Only the teachers weren't afraid of me, but I knew for a fact that both Scott and Jean were still weary of me. The only ones that I felt comfortable around were the Professor, Storm, and, of course, Logan.

After awhile he stood up and stretched. "We should probably get back to the mansion." He reached out his hand to help me up. I took the offering and he pulled me to my feet.

"I'm actually staying in a cottage over here off of the river. I needed a little space. I should hope you of all people understand."

He nodded because I knew he knows what I mean. "Ok let me walk you back then at least."

I raised an eyebrow unintentionally copying his trademark move. "It's about 15 feet in that direction." I pointed off in the direction my little house was.

He looked at me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then I'll walk you 15 feet in that direction."

I turned to get my shoes while also hiding my smile, enjoying the fact he was stubborn. As I bent down I missed a board that was sticking up in the dim light and I tripped and fell into the freezing water. I came up cussing and spluttering. "Dammit that's cold."

I could see the tense lines of Logan's muscles relax as he realized I was ok. He smiled at my attempts to get back on the dock, which to say the least were unsuccessful. I shoved my hair out of my face and glared at him. "Will you help me get up, please," I gritted out. He once again held out a hand and pulled me up, but I could still make out the full blown smile on his face that was at my expensive.

Ass.

I was still cursing my bad luck and Logan's amusment when I realized Logan had gone still. At first I started to panic; my skin was off wasn't it? Yep it was. I peered into his face and froze myself. His eyes were uh locked on my t-shirt.

Which was white.

And wet.

He looked up and my breath caught in my throat at his heated gaze. His hand gripped mine tighter. "Where did you say that cottage of yours was?" With a shaky hand and a disbelieving mind I pointed the way.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think about the little flashback. Oh and I have to mention, even if you don't have a Fanfic account or aren't signed in you can still review!**

**A ton of thanks to:**

**tanya2byour21, JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, Comic-cake, TristeAlma, and Mrs Max McDowell!**


	4. New Perfume

**I do not own the Characters**

I pulled my mind back from thoughts of the past. I now knew where that night got me, though to be honest I probably wouldn't go back and change anything. I mean come on, pass up that particular adventure with Wolverine. I let my hand drop to rest on my stomach. I may have just officially found out I was pregnant, but this baby was already a part of me. It was mine and I'd give my last breath to make sure it would be ok. I smiled slightly and looked down at my hand. I wonder if it's a girl or a boy. What will it look like? And will it be a mutant? There was so much to think about, it was overwhelming.

I almost laughed out loud, and the father doesn't have a clue…hopefully anyways. Being responsible wasn't exactly something I excelled at. I sat up and straightened my shoulders. I may not like to be responsible or be very good at it but, gosh darnit, the kid didn't just magically appear. I had _something_ to do with it. Mmm and what a wonderful something that was…

"Um sorry to interrupt everyone, but is there someone named…uh Rogue in here?"

I froze for a second then came out of my hiding place. "Who's asking?"

A terrified blonde turned her gaze to me. "A big guy out there wants t…to talk wi…th y…you."

I ran my hand through my hair not caring how messed up it got. I really had to talk to him about terrifying people…however the alternative was him storming into the bathroom. Not quite sure what I prefer. Without another thought, I marched out the door.

"Will you stop terrorizing people?"

Logan stood up off the wall he had been leaning back against. "It's not my fault that two words makes them a pile of mush Bunch a pansies."

I narrowed my eyes. "Maybe if you wiped that glowering expression off your face for two seconds and didn't growl out most of your words you'd have better results."

I turned to march away, but felt a strong hand take hold of my upper arm. I don't know why but I was just in a really pissy mood. I turned and snapped, "What do you want?"

He carefully looked me over. "Marie, what is wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?"

"I feel fine thank you very much. Now will you let me go?" I stared pointedly at his hand.

"Why were you in the bathroom? Have you been crying?" He leaned his head down to peer into my face his nostrils slightly as he searched the air for salt.

I meet his gaze straight on, hoping that my eyes weren't red enough to give me away. "Can a girl not go to the restroom nowadays? What country have you been in this time? Did all your little blondes just follow you around never going more than two inches from your side?"

I knew that was a low blow but I just couldn't be near him right now. I needed more time to think.

His hand dropped back to his side and he pulled his casual indifference mask on. "Well that's definitely not the home coming reaction I got last time."

I willed myself not to wince at his own below the belt stab. "You also were gone a lot longer Logan. And you know…"

I told myself not to finish that sentence. It would just come back to bite me in the ass. My mouth decided to bypass my brain and just keep going. "I do strive to learn from my mistakes."

Oh stupid, stupid Marie. You should really learn from mistake and start thinking before you open your mouth!

I could see the anger starting to slowly creep into his eyes. I swallowed. What in the world did I just do?

He clenched his jaw but spoke quite calmly. "I'm going to let that one pass because I can tell you're just pissed off about something and you don't mean it. For now you're going to walk back to your friends and have a good time. I'm going to stay back here and calm myself down before I do something that we'll both regret. Sound good? Good.

Some stupid part of my brain wanted to lash out more but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to hurt him. I just was in a really, really bad mood. I turned to head back to the main part of the club when Logan said something that made me freeze in my tracks.

"Did you get a new perfume or something?"

I half turned back towards him. "Why?"

"Because something about you has changed."

I turned back towards the club to cover the sudden whiteness of my face. "Yeah, I got a new perfume."

It's called eau du pregnancy.

**Ok this is a bit of a shorter chapter, but honestly it's 2 o'clock and I'm exhausted and really don't want to be bothered. I know, I know I am a horrible little writer. Anyways, thanks to:**

**JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, Cookie, TristeAlma, Tanya2byour21, and Mrs Max McDowell.**

**Thank you so very much for all the support in reviews, favourites, and alerts! And remember you can review even if you aren't logged in or don't have an account!**


	5. Dates and Misconcpetions

**I don't own any of the characters as I'm sure you know**

"Something's wrong with Marie."

Storm's head snapped up from the papers she was grading and studied Logan. He looked actually concerned, which was odd in the fact Wolverine didn't do concerned, yet not exactly abnormal considering it had something to do with Rogue. Unfortunately with Logan being concerned about Marie it could mean anything as simple as he _thinks_ she upset to something as big as she's about to jump off a the roof; basically meaning that the time needed to be taken to figure out which it was. "What is it this time, Logan?"

He narrowed his eyes at her indulgent tone, but didn't actually say anything. He pushed out of the chair he was in and stared out of the window taking a long pull of his beer. He spoke without turning back around. "Something about her is different and she's been avoiding me."

This time he managed to keep his voice completely neutral, leaving nothing for Storm to figured out how he meant his words. It was a hazard when working with Logan. You never knew when he would shut himself down to the outside world.

However, in this case, Storm had noticed something of the same. She was avoiding him and that wasn't something she normally did, especially when he had just returned from being gone. On the norm the first couple days you could even tear her away. "It could be because of her skin. Every once and awhile she gets depressed she can't touch people. Or if she's been having problems with the other students."

Logan gave a slight growl. "Someone's been causing her problems? Who? I bet it's that Ice…"

Storm's face pulled into slight frown. "Logan, to my knowledge, and all the other teachers no one has been bothering Marie. She's been a little…distant lately. Now what did you mean different?"

Logan, by this point, was incredulously staring at Storm while her words sunk in. Had Marie never told anyone that she had gotten control over her skin? She had now for a little over three months. He shook his head. It was none of his business if she didn't want anyone to know, though it did make him wonder why.

He gave up thinking on those lines and pondered Storm's last question wondering how to say it without sounding like a pervert or whatever. "She well…smells different," he muttered as he took another swig at his beer, which was getting dangerously close to empty.

Storm's light eyebrows shot so far up they almost were at her hairline. "She _smells_ different?"

Logan was getting agitated and ran his hand through his hair. He came away from the window and slumped back down in the chair. "How do I explain this," he mumbled. "Each person has their own individual scent. That's how it's easy to track down people. They very, very rarely change. They can be masked slightly by perfume, changed by transfusions, whatever. A perfectly healthy person's scent shouldn't change and hers has." He glanced out the window again, but forced his eyes to meet Storm's, trying to convey what he meant.

Storm thought about this a second then, slowly nodded her head. "I get what you're saying. I have no idea what's wrong. Except for being a little more anti-social, I haven't noticed anything different. Maybe you should go talk to the professor; he might have picked up something."

Logan nodded. "That might be a good idea." He ran his hand through his hair. "It's just…," he sighed.

Storm stood up and put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope it was works out with you two." She bent down and gave Logan a half hug.

He returned the hug after a moment feeling awkward, but not wanting to hurt her feelings after her help. . "I'm going to go talk to the Professor." He turned and stalked out of the room making a mental note to stop by the kitchen to pick up another beer.

I was in my room. Crying. I absolutely **hate** hormones, they suck. I knew I shouldn't be crying. I knew that I was only one of a string of many women, but seeing him with Storm in her room. That…that hurt.

Jubes burst into my room, "Hey girlie…" She stopped dead when she saw my red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "Oh honey its Logan, hunh?"

I sat straight up and scrubbed at my face. I smiled at her, "Sugar, why would you go thinkin' that?" Hearing my croaking voice made me wince a bit, but I kept the 'happy' look on my face.

She smiled at my basically pitiful attempts to deny it. "Chica, one, when you talk in a hardcore accent it means you're trying to get out of something. Two, that look on your face resembles a manic clown more that whatever the heck you are trying to look. And three you've had a crush on Logan forever."

I dropped my strained smile with a sigh and made a note to work on my happy face. Didn't want to scare the children now did I?

" I like Logan," Jubilee continued, "and I love you, but sweetheart he thinks you're his little sister!" She got up and started pacing, her hands flying wildly as she talked in classic Jubilee style.

I thought of telling her about three months ago when Logan definitely did **not** think of me as his little sister, but ultimately decided that would open up a whole other can of worms that I did not want to deal with at the moment. I couldn't help, but smile at Jubes enthusiasm; she sure is one to bring a smile to a person's face.

Jubes stopped with her hands on her hips looking at me. "I know exactly what you need to cheer you up."

At those words I got a sickening feeling in my stomach.

"I'm gonna get you a date for tonight. I know someone you'll love! And you will go." She sent a steely eyed glare my way, her normally happy brown eyes turning into a hard black.

I didn't want to go, but for some reason my head nodded yes and let Jubilee drag me into the bathroom so she could dress me up. An hour and a phone call later I was getting into a flashy sports car with a guy I never had met before wearing a dress that shouldn't even be classified as clothing.

I knew I was doing this to stick it to Logan, even if only in my mind, but it was good enough for me. My back straightened and I smiled at the man helping me into the car. If Logan was with Storm that's fine. I was going to find a _good_ dad for _**my **_baby.

A/N: _Sorry for the long wait between updates. I had to go into surgery and it wasn't something I had really known about. So once again sorry for the wait.  
Much thanks to:  
_**JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, TristeAlma, magiclover90, tanya2byour21, Ebony10, Mrs Max McDowell.**

_Also wanted to say thanks for all the alerts and favourites. And remember I'd love to hear from everyone even if you don't have an account!_


	6. Knowing Growls

**The whole yada yada with me not owning the characters.**

_Come in Logan._

Logan opened the door to the Professor's office. "What's wrong with Marie? And I don't want no bullshit about nothing being wrong with her because we both know that isn't true." He folded his arms over his chest and looked at the Professor unwaveringly.

The Professor waved his hand at the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down Logan and we'll talk as much as we can about it."

Logan growled but sat down in the chair knowing it wouldn't get him any answers if he didn't.

The Professor folded his hands and leveled his gaze with Logan. "I can't tell you exactly what's going on because it's Rogue's business. If she wants you to know then she'll tell you. She's not sick and she'll go back to normal in a little while. It's a…passing phase."

Logan leaned forward and put his hands on the desk. "If it's passing then it won't matter if you tell me. I told her I would protect her Chuck, but I can't protect her if I don't know what's wrong. So cut the crap and spit it out."

"Logan, you can't protect Rogue from what's happening to her. It's like trying to protect someone from themselves. In the end it's their choice they make and live with. I'll admit I didn't see this coming. And she probably could've kept it from md if she hadn't been upset, but…"

"What do you mean she could have kept it from you?"

"Well, Rogue's mental shields have gotten strong enough that she can block me from seeing in her mind. Unless she in some way drops her guard, it's like looking at a brick wall. No way in without destroying the whole thing; mainly her mind."

Logan jumped up from the chair and started pacing back and forth across the office. "I need to help her. She needs help. It's not normal." He kept on muttering.

The Professor wheeled out from behind his desk. "Logan, I truly am sorry I can't tell you more. I am a hundred percent sure that she will talk to you soon. However, I do have something I would like you to do for me. It might help keep your mind off of Rogue for the time being."

Logan stopped and stared at him. "I doubt that, but it'll be good to get out of this damn mansion for a while. What do ya want?"

"I have a friend at a medical facility downtown that thinks she may know where another mutant is. I'd like for you to talk with her and see what you can find. Once you're done, at sometime, come and tell me what you've found. It's not too difficult is it?" But the Professor was speaking to an empty room. He turned to the window and watched Logan jump on his bike and speed off. He shook his head as he sat back down, hoping that everything would work out between him and Marie.

I looked the other way to cover the yawn that was desperately trying to escape. Jubes' heart was in the right place and she at least moved away from setting me up with egotistical guys. Maybe someday she would get that as dumb as a box of rocks and shyer than a frightened mouse wasn't exactly what I was going for either.

Jubilee was a tad bit into extremes. I turned back to smile at the dark haired guy across me who looked like he had a steroid smoothie every morning. He froze like a deer in the headlights.

I kept my smile painfully stretched on my face and plodded on. "What did you say your name was?"

"It's uh R...ric…k."

He looked like he was about to wet his pants. I was so going to kill Jubilee when I finally got out of this date from hell. On the plus side he probably wasn't thinking about what he wanted _after_ the date. I resisted the urge to check my watch to see if I could make my excuses yet. I was about to speak again when I heard loud arguing from the front door. I…was that a growl? I dropped my head into my hands and mentally hit my head against a wall. _Please don't let that be Logan. Please...Please… _

"Marie, get out of that chair _now_."

I sighed, but knew it was better not to argue especially with that tone of voice. I don't think the Professor wanted to pay for the damage that would surely ensue if I stayed put. Not that Logan was going to get away with this, but as they say, a time and a place. I looked at my _date_. "Uh sorry about this Rick. Maybe some other time?" He looked dazed and didn't reply.

I quickly stood up, wanting to make sure that I got out of there before he could answer my last sentence.

I didn't get far from the table before Logan grabbed my arm and as he dragged me out of the restaurant I heard him growl, "How 'bout not some other time."

He yanked me into an alley way and captured me between his arms, my back against a building. I looked at his hands on either side of my head and raised an eyebrow at him. "A little dramatic are we?"

"I can give you dramatic if that's what you really want, but I figured that you wouldn't. Is that the guy?"

I looked at him checking to see if he had any bullet holes that might be affecting his thinking. "What are you talking about? Is he the guy what? Jubes set me up with him. This is the first time I've meet him."

"Well then who is it?"

"Excuse me, I don't think you should be the one asking questions in that tone of voice. I wasn't the one who dragged you out of a date, now was I?

I tried to push him as I was quickly becoming irritated. Of course, if Logan didn't want to move, Logan didn't move. I gave up with a sigh and crossed my arms over my chest giving him my best PMS look. Sometimes I cursed at not being taller.

"Marie, if it isn't that loser who is it?"

"What are you talking about? Who. Is. Who?"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook them slightly. "Just tell me. Who is the guy that knocked you up? I'm gonna have the pleasure of slowly ripping him to shreds." He grinned a feral grin, the moon glinting off his white teeth in the dark.

I had been fighting him off as I grew steadily more irate, but needless to say right about then I froze. I turned my face to his. "Whaaaa? How do you know?"

He growled low in his chest. "Someone's coming. We need to talk about this somewhere private. Are you gonna come or am I gonna have to drag you?"

I followed him wordlessly onto his bike as he speed away to only God knows where. I was pretty much in shock as my befuddled brain tried to comprehend what was happening. I took a deep breath. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to tell him but this was how I was going to have to. I kept my mouth closed on the ride figuring out what words I would say. Words that would decide the rest of my life.

**Thanks to:**

**xmngrl, Ebony10, Logan, magiclover90, TristeAlma, cooemi10, tanya2bmeyour21, Mrs Max McDowell**

**I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who favorited or put this story on alerts; it means a lot. And remember, while I really am trying not to fish for reviews, I would love to hear from all readers (whether you have an account or no) about what you think so far and where you would like to see the story go. I try to please! :D **

**Oh and one more thing. Did any of you watch the World Cup? Are you pleased with the outcome or maybe not so much? **


	7. Running and Realizations

**I wish I owned the characters but I don't.**

After an undeterminable time amount of time I finally felt his bike slow down and turn down a dark wooded lane. Part of me was very glad that his homicidal tendencies were focused on someone else. Otherwise I think I'd be jumping off the bike and running like hell in the other direction.

He finally killed the engine and the forest was eerily quiet. I squinted in the darkness, trying to make out where exactly we were.

When I managed to see what lay ahead of me I stopped dead in my tracks refusing to go further. Logan looked back at me his eyebrows raised.

He growled low in his chest. "Marie, I ain't waitin' for you to decide. Get in that god damned house." He looked like he was starting to get really ticked off.

I felt the hysterical laughter bubbling up desperate to get out. I was staring at the lake cottage that got me into this mess in the first place. I fell to my butt on the cold wet ground and started to laugh. I once again am passing this off as hormones. And stress. I laughed so hard tears ran down my face. Logan was looking at me like I had lost it.

And you know what? I had. I had finally just gave in. If my mind was telling me to laugh, dammit I was going to laugh. Plus wasn't joyous things supposed to make the baby happy too? I don't know and at the moment I don't care. I probably look like a mess to. It was drizzling so my clothes and hair were wet. My makeup was running down my face and I had mud on my pants. I tried to get up but fell again which did not help with the whole stopping the laughter thing.

I saw the muscle in Logan's jaw begin to flex and his hands begin to clench. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He roared this so loud I actually managed to stop laugh. He stared at me probably wondering what my dumfounded expression meant.

I tried to not to I truly did but hormones trumped yet again. I burst out in tears. I saw Logan roll his eyes.

I heard him mutter, "Jesus Christ," before he picked me up like a sack of potatoes and threw me over his shoulder. I kept crying, while mentally I hated myself for this show of extreme weakness. He carried me into the cottage and dumped me without ceremony onto the couch. He shook his finger at me. "You stay there got it?" He waited for my nod which I reluctantly gave. "Now who's kid is it?"

I looked up at him. "Why? You going to kill him?"

"Hell yes. He needs to know he can't take advantage of a young….."

He trailed off as I raised an eyebrow at him, silently reminding him who else had taken _advantage_ of me. I almost started to laugh again at his faint blush. I never thought I would see the day when the Wolverine would blush. Damn I wish I had a camera. This was one of those MasterCard 'priceless moments'.

"I thought you didn't approve of suicide?"

"I don't, but that's a blatant attempt at changing the subject. Just give the name and it'll all be good. "

"Wolverine."

"What?"

"I gave you the name."

"When?"

He honestly looked confused. I couldn't help but shake my head sadly. He truly was clueless. "I really hope my kid gets my brains."

I paused for a second and rewound the events of the evening. "Whoa, whoa, back up for a second buddy. How in the world did you find out about my…me being pregnant?"

I choked out the last part of the sentence. Swallowing when I realized that this was the first time I had admitted out loud what was going on. However, I refused to be swayed and stared staunchly at him until he began to answer.

He blushed slightly again. That's gotta be at least score 2 for me…but then let's not count his _score._

"Well, Professor sent me to a medical facility ask a friend of his about a mutant lurking around. The last couple days I noticed that your scent had changed, but not all the way. You know, I mean, I knew it was you and all. It just got a kind of...uh…sweet edge to it. When I went to talk to the lady I noticed that almost cloying sweet edge. So I, uh asked her what was wrong with her. She told me she just found out she was going to have a baby. It didn't take much thought after that."

My mouth dropped open. Of all the things I had planned for. All the possible outcomes. I never once thought he would run into another pregnant lady and put two and two together. I guess that means this kiddo won't be _completely_ doomed if it inherits its daddy's brain.

So who's the dad Marie?"

"Logan I'm about three months pregnant. Count back," I said softly, knowing this was a very important and serious moment. I watched him silently, his brow furrowed in concentration. Then watched as realization dawned. His face suffused with color then went pale.

"You mean…that...I...me?"

I nodded wordlessly. I saw the look in his eyes. It was pure stark terror. Without another word he turned and walked out into the dark rainy night. I sunk down to the floor and wrapped my arms around myself. Knowing that he might come right back in, or I might never see him again. I took a deep breath that seemed utterly useless as I tried desperately to keep myself from breaking apart while my sobs racked my entire body.

My only thought being if I could even stand to be a single mother.

**Thanks to:**

**Cooemi10, Mrs Max McDowell, tanya2byour21, xmngrl.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. I know that I managed to post really soon (and for that you have tanya2byour21 to thank!) though I have to admit I hope that I get a couple more reviews for the last chapter, but whatever happens, happens! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and would love hearing your thoughts and wants!**


	8. Horrible Parents

**I don't own the characters...*sigh***

_I smiled as I heard Logan coming down the hallway to my room at the mansion. It was Thursday night, our night that we went and had dinner or grabbed a couple drinks. When I heard the knock on my door I jumped up and ran to it, throwing it open.  
"Logan I…"  
No other words came out of my mouth as his lips descended on mine. After an undeterminable length of time he pulled back slowly to look me in the eyes. With a look I could read oh so well, his hand that was on my hip slid over to cup my still flat stomach.  
I felt a smile steal across my face as he once again lowered his head to mine. _

As I woke up I stretched feeling the luxurious pull on my muscles. I laid back down keeping my eyes closed feeling the warmth of the sunshine on my skin. All the sudden all the memories of last night came flashing back.

_I finally felt his bike slow down and turn down a dark wooded lane… "Get in that goddamned house."… "Just give the name and it'll all be good. "…"Wolverine."… "You mean…that...I...me?"… Without another word he turned and walked out into the dark rainy night._

My eyes popped open and I sat straight up. Logan. I needed to find him. To try and explain. I frowned. Something wasn't right. I looked around the room realizing I wasn't in my room in the cottage nor was I in the room that I stayed at in the mansion.

As I gazed around the room, I spotted the dark oak floors and the blue, brown, and muted gold color scheme that identified this room as belonging somewhere in the mansion. But if I wasn't in my room…

"What the…" My words echoed across the room.

"Feeling better?"

I quite literally fell off the bed in surprise and shock at hearing someone speaking even as my brain recognized the voice. Seconds before I hit the ground Logan caught me. e put me back on the bed and moved back into the overstuffed chair he had been laying in before.

I blinked at him as I took in his appearance. His clothes were the same ones that I remembered from yesterday, and were extremely wrinkled and muddy. His face had shadows lurking in every line and groove attesting to the fact he got very little sleep if any. I felt a slight twinge of guilt when I realized that was because of me.

I dropped my gaze to myself and had to stifle a gasp. My own clothes looked ten times worse than his and dried mud had flaked off until it made the sheets a mess. I sighed as I realized this outfit was destined to the garbage bin. And it was one of my favourites too.

In the midst of my despair a little voice peeped up in my head and asked where I was. I grimaced as I came to the conclusion that that was a very good question; one I decided to pose to Logan.

"I uh how am…?"

A ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of Logan's mouth as he watched me trying to ask all of my questions at once.

"I think I can guess what you're going to ask. You're in my room. I came back about an hour later and you had fallen asleep on the floor. I couldn't leave you there. It…it might be bad for the, you know, kid."

"I have a bed in the cottage."

"I know."

He didn't give anymore explanation why he didn't leave me there. "Why did you leave?" I asked not sure whether to be understanding or angry.

He looked slightly embarrassed, which was odd for him, but he pressed on.

"I couldn't believe it. I needed…needed time to think," he said gruffly.

"Are you mad at me?"

Logan looked at me shock written clearly on his face. He came over and sat on the bed next to me, taking a hold on my hands. He dipped his head so he looked straight into my eyes. His own hazel eyes boring into my green ones.

"No, I'm not mad at you. You didn't plan it. I'm guessing that it's messing with your life more than it did mine. Plus if you got pregnant all by yourself I think we'd be talking to the Professor and changing your name to Mary. I just…" His voice trailed off for a moment. I wanted him to keep talking, but I kept my mouth shut letting him find the words for himself. "I'm scared, Marie." He laughed self depreciatingly. "The mighty Wolverine actually scared for one of the first times he remembers. I mean look at me. Do I look like dad material?"

He got up and started to pace back and forth across the room. As he passed by me, he reached into the pocket of his plaid shirt and pulled out a cigar, which he immediately started chewing on.

"You are dad material. That part we already know." This was my totally failure at an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but I'm not good dad material."

"What and you think I'm not scared? That I don't think I'll be a total failure of a mom? That I had to tell you that, oh by the way you're going to be a daddy? Do truly think I am ready any more than you for this?" I finally lost my temper and exploded at him, accompanying my speech with exaggerated hand gestures.

"You'll be a great mom."

"You'll be a great father." He stopped pacing and looked at me.

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know I'll be a good mother?"

"Because…well I just know."

"Right back at you." He went back to pacing and drinking a beer I failed to notice before. Where does he get those? I swear he has a beer/cigar fairy. I suppose that is one way of keeping him from trimming down the population of the mansion.

"What if the kid gets my…" His claws sprung out.

I couldn't help but laugh. "And you're comparing that my skin? Sugar, you need some better arguments."

"What if the kid looks like me?"

"Well," I looked up at the ceiling playfully tapping my lip in thought, "If it's a boy we'll have tons of little girls to keep away. But you know what?" I looked at him my eyes wide as if in shock. "If it's a girl we will have a problem. I change my mind. I don't want you to be the dad. I'll get someone else."

He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah, well I guess that truly will help, hunh?" He replied ruefully as he sat back on the bed.

I reached out and gently touched his hand. "If you don't want to stay you don't have to. You weren't planning on this. I won't try to hold you back. I just thought…I felt like you had the right to know."

He reached back with his other hand and rubbed the back of his neck leaving the hand I was touching still.

"I thought about this last night too. I might be a horrible dad, but…but I'd be willing to give it a shot. Plus how well do you think anyone but me could hold back any boys if it's a girl?"

I felt a smile steal across my face until I swear I looked like Goofy. I fully grabbed his hand and squeezed. "We'll be horrible parents together."

-**Author's notes: I hope you liked this update. Next chapter we'll get to see what the rest of the mansion thinks about this newest predicament.  
Also, I would like to pose a thought to you Rogan writers out there reading this. How would you feel about a Summer Rogan Challenge? I'm thinking about issuing one. If you'd like to share your thoughts on the challenge feel free to say so in a review or in a PM. **

**Thanks to:**

**SPEEDIE22, Mrs Max McDowell, tanya2byour21, TristeAlma, cooemi10, xmngrl, Rogue200315**


	9. Telling News

**If you think I own the characters you need to do some more research.**

"Do we have to?" Logan looked at me a small smile on his face. I still will swear here and now I'm dreaming, but I can tell you this, I don't ever want to wake up. He was holding my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze at my question.

"Yeah, we have to tell them. Though my guess is at least half already know."

"What?" I stopped dead in my tracks. He looked at me irately before yanking me along after him.

"We live in a mansion filled with telepaths. Do you really think you could keep it hidden."

"I have mental guards."

"I know. The Professor told me. He also said when you got really emotional you dropped them."

"Dammit."

"Well now you know to be careful."

I sighed. I wish I didn't have to find out through trial and error. Oh well can't turn back time. We passed Storm on our way to Xavier's office. I second later I heard a _thunk_. I turned as much as Logan would let me and saw the papers she was carrying on the floor. I smothered a laugh at her expression. Logan looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

I tried unsuccessfully to stop giggling. "Storm saw us and wasn't paying attention and ran into Dr. McCoy. Her papers went everywhere."

His response came out as a growl. "That'll teach her to mind her own damn business."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Yeah. Please keep pretending it upsets you. You love to be unpredictable. It's one of you _predictable_ traits. You just wish it was Scott."

"If it was Scooter it would be a lot more fun. Especially if instead of running into someone he walked off a cliff."

"I'm going to get a headache, sugar, from all the eye rolling you're making me do. Somewhere deep inside you like Scott."

"Are you on a suicide mission?"

He stopped in front of the Professor's office. Pausing for only a second he pushed open the doors. Professor was sitting behind his desk.

"Rouge, Logan. Did you sort everything out? Please have a seat." He motioned to the seats in front of him.

I dropped into. This is so embarrassing. How many people did know?

Logan spoke up. "Would you call in the rest of the team."

The room was quiet for a moment. "They are on their way."

I leaned over to Logan. "Can I have Kitty's powers for a sec and sink through the floor?"

"How 'bout not." He tried to look stern, which normally wasn't hard for him, but now he was failing quite miserably. "The baby may not phase with you."

As you can guess that ended that discussion. I leaned over yet again. "I hope you remember I'm not a damn tree.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I'm not a tree up can mark as your own territory and let no one near."

"You are my territory."

"What century were you born in? A woman is not territory anymore."

"Considering the fact I have no idea what century I was born in…"

I narrowed my eyes ever so slightly in warning. "Logan you need to learn how to share and play nice with the other children." He was about to make a retort when the rest of the team filtered in.

Jubilee was the last to come in. She sat down and looked at the Professor. "What are we here for? Do we have a new mission? Things have been sooo boring around here. I'm so ready to…."

Remy put his hand over her mouth. "Please continue Professor."

Professor looked amused. "It actually wasn't I that called this meeting. Some of our members have some news."

I really want to phase through the floor about now. We all were in a circle so at least we didn't have to stand up. Logan cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Marie and I are going to have a kid."

That was all he said.

I was calculating how far Kitty was from me. I almost felt sorry for everyone. They looked like a piano dropped on them.

Storm found her voice first. "Should have known this was coming. How long do we have 'til the baby is born?

Logan looked at me. "I uh think probably around…six or so months?"

She nodded lost in thought probably already planning a shower.

Scott was next. "What the hell Logan. Couldn't find anyone who didn't worship you to…"

Logan growled and was half way out of his chair. The Professor spoke up, "Scott we should be happy for them."

Scott kept muttering but kept most his thoughts to himself.

The rest of the team came up and congratulated us and even gave us name advice. Jubilee and Kitty threatened me with bodily harm if they didn't get more details and I promised them lunch tomorrow, shuddering at the thought of the questions those two would come up with.

After we left and went back and sat in my room, I looked at a very pale Logan. I guess he got a few horror birth stories from someone. "It could've gone worse." I added hopefully.

He took a long drag of his beer before replying. "Everything in this mansion could be worse."

I couldn't think of what else to say because he was right. Just about everything could be much worst….and we couldn't even say that the worst wasn't on its way.

**Ok I need some help. Should the baby be a boy or a girl? One baby or twins. Also should there be a wedding in the future? Leave a review and tell me what I should do. A doctor's appointment for Rouge will be in the next couple of chapters. **

**Oh and I'm sorry for taking so long!**

**Thanks to:**

**The Reserved Reader, Rogue200315, tanya2byour21, cooemi10, TristeAlma, Mrs Max McDowell, Ebony10**


	10. Stories Told

**Don't own a single thing…*sigh***

"Spill."

I sighed. I should have known Jubilee would pounce as soon as possible. I looked up at her from over my menu. "Can I figure out what I want to eat first?"

She reached across the table and stole my menu from my hand. "We're at IHOP, you're getting pancakes."

Our waitress walked over. She looked like she had been at this job way too long and didn't care if people realized she didn't want to be here. She noisily chewed her gum. "What'd ya want?"

I wondered if you could catch whatever she had, well I didn't know what she had, but she had to have something. "Um could I get orange juice and strawberry pancakes?"

Kitty looked up at her. "The same for me please," she asked quietly.

The lady made a noise back in the throat and scribbled on her notepad.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at us. "Could I have a coffee, cinnamon waffle with blueberry syrup, and…two scrambled eggs?" She handed the waitress our menus. "Thanks."

The lady, Suzie, made her way back to the kitchens. I couldn't help but watch like people that watch a train wreck. She managed to nearly knock down a waiter and at least three customers. I shook my head. The way people were these days. I felt a hand close around my wrist.

"Focus, Roguey, focus. I need details. I can't believe you actually got Wolvie into your bed. Untouchable, cold hearted, growly Wolverine. Does he growl in bed?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"Jeez Jubilee have you heard of tact?" Kitty looked at Jubes with wide brown eyes, shock clearly written in every line of her face.

"Um." Oh how in the world did I get myself into this? "Well he's not exactly untouchable."

"Obviously," Jubilee said with a smirk as she tossed a strand of black hair of her shoulder as she leaned towards me.

Even Kitty, who was trying to hold up her façade of looking grossed out, was listening closely to my words.

"It wasn't like I planned it or anything. It just kind of, well happened." I shrugged trying to wriggle myself on to steadier ground.

"When did this happen?" Jubes by this time was leaning half way across the table trying to hear me.

"Last time he came back. At the lake cottage."

Jubilee squealed and bounced up and down. "Oh. My. God. How romantic! Did he come running towards you and sweep you into his arms and kiss you until you couldn't see straight?"

Kitty and I both froze in our attempts to calm her down. Kitty looked liked she wanted to phase through the floor. My mouth probably looked like a fish out of water. "I uh…what the…um well…how….WHAT! No, no, no, no, no. Have you been reading those romance novels again?"

She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. "Busted. So did he?"

"Does Logan look like he would do that?"

She paused for a moment to think. "I think he would do the last part. Are you going to give us measurements?" She winked saucily.

The water I had just swallowed came rushing out of my mouth half way across the table.

"JUBILEE." Kitty's embarrassed wail was heard in the entire restaurant, turning several heads our way.

Our waitress took that moment to bring us our drinks and meal. Almost dumping Kitty's pancakes into her lap and my drink down my shirt. "Um thanks." She was gone again before I could finish.

"No details ok? I'll give a brief overview if you don't complain." Jubes pouted, but nodded her assent. Kitty looked grateful. "He came to say hi after he got back. I was on the dock. We mostly just sat there without talking for about an hour or two. He decided we needed to go back in."

Kitty broke in, "Did you tell him you were staying in the cottage?"

I took a bite of my pancakes before answering; savoring the fact I had both Kitty's and Jubilee's full attention. They were barely even eating their food. "Yes, I told him. Being Logan he refused to let me go by myself, even though it wasn't far away."

"What happened next?"

I shot Jubes a glare. "I would tell you if you guys didn't keep interrupting. "They both shoveled a big bite of their food into their mouths. I almost laughed at the sight of them looking liking hamsters with the food filling up their cheeks. "Anyways, I went to grab my shoes and fell into the water."

They both gasped and almost choked on their food.

"To cut to the chase, I was wearing a white t-shirt. And…well…you can guess what happened next."

Kitty's eyes went wide as saucers. "On the dock…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper.

"NO. We went to the cottage. Goodness."

Jubilee rubbed her hands together. "Won't everyone love this tale?"

I shot over the table and grabbed her. "Don't even think about it."

She sighed but I could tell she wouldn't. We ate in silence for the rest of the meal. We paid and left back to the mansion. As we pulled up Jubilee leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Did he…?"

I blushed but nodded. Both Kitty and Jubes looked impressed. As we got out of the car Logan stalked over. Kitty almost phased to China and Jubilee giggled and looked him slowly up and down. I think I can still feel the blood in my face after that blush.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the mansion. "I don't even want to know."

I figured that was a good thing. I really didn't want to tell him. "Logan, could you slow down?" He did but just barely. My stomach rolled. I yanked my hand from his and ran towards a bathroom covering my mouth. Great, just wonderful, now morning sickness on top of everything else. I pulled the door shut not listening to Logan's worried calls. This, I wasn't going to share with him.

**Sorry about the long wait in between updates. I just started school this week. The good thing is now I can get on a regular schedule and start updating regularly. Thanks for putting up with me!  
Thanks to:  
ororomunroe531, franks-not-dead, Crushed Hale.x, Moose, cooemi10, JohnPaulGeorgeandRIngo, Ebony10, TristeAlma, Nicki-hunny, tanya2byour21, The Reserved Reader**


	11. Strawberries and Sickness

**Don't own a thing**

I heard Logan knock on the bathroom. I was leaning my head on the cold porcelain bathtub, sitting on my knees. I was desperately trying to calm the turbulent waves in my abdomen.

"Marie? You ok in there?"

"Do you think I'd be in here if I was ok?" I heard silence from outside, followed by a soft sigh.

"Marie…you know what I mean."

I groaned, but forced myself to get up. I went to the sink and washed my hands and rinsed out my mouth. I sincerely hoped this was a onetime experience. As it was I don't think I could ever eat strawberry pancakes again.

I staggered over to the door and managed to pull it open. Logan caught me as I tripped and fell. "Hello there," I said between giggles. For some reason I found it amusing that I fell. Once again I place the blame on hormones. Logan looked at me with a frown marring his brow.

"Marie? Are you sure you're ok?"

I struggled up. "Yep I'm hunky dory. You?"

He smiled. "I'm good."

I felt almost like I was drunk. "I know that silly. BTDT."

His mouth fell open. "What is wrong with you?"

I stuck my arms out and tried to spin. Somewhere in my head I knew I was acting ridiculous, but I couldn't stop. "Nothing's wrong with me. I fell like a…like a butterfly. Hey what are you doin'? Logan had picked me up and almost ran into the elevator. I hummed to myself as the elevator went down. The mansion had great elevator music.

We came out in front of the med-lab. Why was he taking me here? He walked through the doors, calling for Hank.

"Hank, you in here? I think something's wrong with Rogue," he growled.

Dr. McCoy walked out from behind a table and came towards us with a worried expression. "What do you mean something's wrong?"

Logan carefully set me down on a bed and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair. "Well she got sick and…"

Hank chuckled and put a friendly hand on Logan's shoulder. "Look Wolverine, it happens. She may have the morning sickness come later than normal, but it's ok. And a heads up, it's not just in the morning.

I peeped up, like literally almost peeped. "Wow, you're blue. I like blue." I also thought he was quite brave to lay a hand on Wolverine, especially when he was obviously agitated.

His eyes almost popped out of his head and rolled on the floor.

Logan pointed at me. "That's what I mean."

I felt another set of giggles coming on as they both stared at me like I was from another planet.

A couple minutes later Hank was finished examining me. He had given me a shot of something and I was starting to feel more like myself.

"What was wrong, Doc?" Logan asked.

"Oh, nothing fatal. She just was exhausted. When people get that tired they get like that, they can even get to the point where they don't feel tired at all. She just needs to rest."

It was true I wasn't sleeping much. Too many things were happening. Plus I felt if I rolled over I could like hurt the baby or something, which Dr. McCoy later informed me wouldn't happen. I looked at Logan and couldn't help, but slump. From the look in his eyes he would plop me into my bad and lock me inside, playing guard for at least 24 hours.

"Are you ready for your ultrasound?" Dr. McCoy asked. "You were supposed to have it tomorrow anyways, so it would probably be easier just to do it now, if you're here."

I bit my lip. Did I really want to? Part of me said yes, the other no. But both were for the same reason. Seeing it and hearing its heartbeat would make it real. I looked at Logan. He had that stupid _I'm not revealing a single emotion_ face on. The one that just made me want to get him to show one just to spite him. I pushed that urge down and looked back at Hank. He was being so nice; he wasn't pushing me or anything. I sucked in a deep breath. "Um y…yeah…I guess."

"Ok I need you to lay back and pull up your shirt."

I felt a little embarrassed because I had notice that there was a slight bump. Logan stared at it, fascinated.

"About how far along are you?"

"Around 3 ½ months."

"So about 14 weeks."

I thought about for a second than nodded. That seemed about right.

"We won't be able to tell if it's a boy or girl for a couple more weeks, but you'll be able to see it."

He grabbed this tube and put a bunch of cold blur gel on my stomach. I sat straight up, noticing that Logan jumped. I shot Hank an evil glare. "Dammit that's cold."

He chuckled. "I know. I'm sorry I should have warned you. Normally we heat it up, but the heater hasn't been working."

I muttered under my breath, but let him gently push me back down. I grabbed Logan's hand as Dr. McCoy grabbed something that vaguely resembled a small shower head. He adjusted the screen so we could see. He put the thing on my stomach. I heard a thumping noise. Was that its heartbeat?

Both Logan and I peered at the screen trying to make sense of the moving bits of grey, black, and white. I personally could not see anything that resembled a baby. Was that seriously the inside of me? I tilted my head to the side as I stared some more. I narrowed my eyes as I started to see the shape of something. Was that…

Hank smiled at us. "Look at that, it's a…"

**Cliff hanger I know. **

**Thanks to:**

**JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, tanya2byour21, TristeAlma, angel897, and The Reserved Reader**

**A/N **I just wanted to mention a couple things really quick. One, there is a new Rogan challenge out and you can find the details on my profile. It's all about school :D The other thing is, if anyone is interested, I, with JPG&R just opened a forum dedicated to Rogue and Wolverine. If you're interested we'd love people to come check it out. The link is available on my profile.


	12. Understanding the News

**X-Men is not owned by me**

"Jubilee? Kitty? Where are you?"

Kitty phased through a wall next to me. "You want to say something to me?"

"Yeah, where's Jubes."

Kitty looked next to her. "Oops. Hold that thought." She went back through the wall and came back with an irritated looking Jubilee.

"Great, forget about me," She grumbled and sat down on my bed with her arms crossed.

Kitty looked at her and shrugged, knowing her temper tantrum would be over with soon.

I smiled at them, probably looking a little bit insane. I was so excited I was almost jumping up and down. After Dr. McCoy gave us the news, a stunned looking Logan carried me up to my room, deep in thought.

The only thing he said was some sort of threat if I left the room. A couple minutes after he had left my room, I heard the unmistakable roar of his/Scott's motorcycle. I'm pretty sure he went off to some bar with a cage. If he wasn't back soon I'd send Scott after him, though thinking about it, that might not be a good idea for Scott. I paused for a moment to think about it, but then shrugged. Scott needs to learn how to stick up for himself anyway.

Turning my attention back to Jubilee and Kitty, I waved the pictures I had clutched in my hand in front of the arguing pair. They both turned their heads to stare at the flapping pieces of paper.

Jubilee narrowed her eyes. "What's that?"

I shrugged my shoulders, nonchalantly. "Oh, nothing much. Just my ultrasound pictures."

"WHAT!" They both screamed at the same time and almost fell off the bed.

I applauded. "Wow, you guys said that at the exact same time. Guess you guys owe each other a coke."

"Give me that." Jubilee pounced at me and I narrowly escaped by rolling to across the bed.

"Okay, okay, sit down I'll show them to you both," I laughed.

"Finally." Jubes plunked down next to me as I sat down on my rumpled green blanket.

"I almost can't believe it." Kitty sat down, her eyes wide and her face pale.

"Ok, ready?" They both nodded. I showed them the long strand of pictures.

Jubilee took them from me and turned them all around. "Uh, where's the kid?"

I giggled. "Right there. I had a hard time at first too." As I outlined line the shape of the baby. I saw Kitty and Jubes smile a soft smile. One I had copied when I first saw it.

Jubes voice was abnormally quiet when she asked, "Do you know what, what it is?"

I smiled. "Actually. Hank was able to tell. He didn't think he could, but he said that perhaps because of the mutation the baby could be faster growing….or something along those lines. I wasn't exactly paying much attention." I thought back to the stunned look on Logan's face, I don't think he would remember either.

Kitty grabbed my arm. "Well, what is it."

I felt my hand slip down to my stomach almost cradling the life inside. "It's a boy."

Logan slugged back another drink. He had had almost 10 beers by this point. He wasn't trying to get drunk. He waited long enough in between for his healing factor to bump in and wash away the alcohol running in his blood. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Scott looking down at him.

"What are you doin' here, Shades?"

"Well, I decided to take pity on Rogue and offered to go find you. If not, the Professor's prize rug will have tread marks in it."

"I told her not to worry." He muttered.

Scott sat down and got a beer from a waitress. "Yeah, well ,women have a way of worrying."

"Ain't that for sure." He took another drink of beer and then sized Scott up. "Why are you hanging around Scooter? We both know we ain't best friends."

Scott looked back at him, no expression crossing his face for a moment. Then he leaned back in his chair. "Might be because I feel sorry for Rogue getting stuck with you." He put up a hand as Logan growled. "Or it could because I understand that life sometimes takes you down a road that you weren't planning on taking and you find you can't turn back. And while you're painfully wading down that road you're wondering if it's worth it and if you even want to go back. I guess I understand that you have just as much angst and confusion as Rogue."

Logan raised any eyebrow at Scott's use of the word angst in connection to him, but didn't say a word and just looked at the cage fight going on. "And how would you know about that?"

"For one thing I know you would never intentionally do that to Rogue. And somewhere inside tells me you'll do the right thing even if it kills you because you'd never want to hurt her. And I've been there. Jean and I didn't get a fairytale ending nor did we get a fairytale start. I mean she was older than me. It took a long time for both of us to muddle our way to realizing our feelings. And I'm going through it now. Do I really wish Jean was dead? No. But at the same time I'm glad the Phoenix is. So, even if you want to pretend I don't understand, I do."

Logan took one last pull of his beer and dropped some bills on the table. "I guess I better head back."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna finish this than I'll go too."

"I uh covered your drink. But don't go tellin' anyone 'bout this conversation or I'll have to show you what admantium feels like." Logan spun around and swaggered out the door.

Scott looked at the fight going on, lost in his own thoughts of days gone by.

**A/N:  
I really don't think I can apologize enough for how long it has taken me to update. I promise I'll do better, especially now that school is almost on break…YAY!**

**Also, I have, with the wonderful JohnPaulGeorgeandRingo, started up a Rogan Forum, called We Heart Rogan. Its got boards for general talk, fanfiction, and, of course, Rogan topics, and many others. If you would be interested the link is on my profile. We'd love for you to check it out!**

**A HugeThanks to:  
tanya2byour21, TristeAlma, SharkGurl, ororomunroe531, the Reserved Reader, franks-not-dead, Mrs Max McDowell **


	13. Back and Gone Again

**I don't own X-Men**

"No."

"Yes."

"I said NO!"

"Rogue. You need to calm down."

"I don't want to."

"It could be bad for the baby."

"Don't even go there." I looked at Storm who was desperately trying to calm me down. But I have a reason to be upset. And like I don't know what would hurt my kid. Part of me wanted Logan to come back and fix everything but part of me wanted him to stay away, far away. "It's not possible."

"You think I thought it was?"

I could tell Storm was getting agitated. Her hand ran through her hair, messing up the normally perfect locks.

"Why? Why now? It's all gone. Now it's all over, before it even began."

"Rogue…you don't know that…"

"Is something wrong? I detected heightened emotions."

I paused then slowly turned around to look straight into the eyes of the person I never wanted to see again. "No, everything's fine. I was just telling Storm I was going to go into my room. Thanks though, Jean." I turned and walked back to my room.

Logan walked into the mansion, feeling as calm as he would ever get. Almost as soon as he opened the door he heard the professor.

_Logan could you please come to my office…immediately. _

Grumbling under his breath about nosy old men and hysterical women he did as he was asked. "What do ya want Chuck? I want to go check on Marie. Scott told me she was worrying again."

Xavier smiled and nodded at the chair in front of him.

Logan gave a long suffering sigh, but sat.

"This is slightly about Rogue."

Logan sat straight up. "What? Is something wrong? Is she ok? How 'bout the baby?"

"Logan please calm down. Take a deep breath."

Logan realized the Professor obviously wanted him to smell something so he took in a deep breath. His eyes narrowed. There was a familiar smell mingled in with other peoples He felt like he should remember. It was feminine and it almost smelt like….

"Do you recognize a scent Logan?"

"It is almost like…Jean's"

The Professor nodded sadly. "It is. I can't explain how she came back, but she is. And there is no trace of the Phoenix. It's just Jean."

Logan sat back in his chair trying to wrap his mind around the fact Jeannie was back. He felt a swirl of different emotions well to the surface, but then did what he always does when confronted with emotions, pushed them into a dark corner in the back of his mind where he could easily ignore them. "Well I guess Scooter will be happy."

The Professor looked at Logan. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Why would you say that?"

"Three years is a long time, Logan, to hold onto a memory. Now, you should go check on Rogue she's sending off alarming rates of distress."

Once again Xavier was speaking to an empty room as Logan dashed out the room. He just hoped that Marie and Logan's relationship was strong enough to withstand this potentially fatal blow.

I must be the most unlucky person around. First, I get cursed with a horrible mutation, I get captured by metal head and his gang, and my boyfriend couldn't stand being around me. Then, after I finally learn to control my skin I get pregnant, and now the one person who could totally ruin everything came back from the dead. Who wouldn't want to be me? And I know Jean's going to go after Logan. I mean it won't take long for her to figure out that Jubilee and Scott are trying out being together.

I shook my head at that thought. I almost could believe it. They do say opposites attract I guess. My head popped as I heard a voice coming from the hall.

It was Logan and Jean. I could pick up only bits and pieces of what was being said. "Jean…how…you…really?" I growled slightly at the fact I couldn't hear a damn thing. Why oh why couldn't I keep at least some of the other mutations I'd gotten. Seriously, super hearing would be nice right about now.

After a couple moments I still couldn't hear anything, but no footsteps came or went. I crept off my bed and went to the door. It was cracked a couple inches. I peeked out.

Logan and Jean were kissing.

I went to my wardrobe on autopilot and grabbed my emergency bag. I didn't stop to think. I left my broken heart scattered about the room and crawled out the window. I wasn't going through this again. Once was enough for me.

I ran into the garage, focusing on my mental shields. This was between myself and me. I saw Logan's new bike complete with keys and ran to it. I drove out the gates, leaving the past behind, and ignoring the tears rolling down my face.

I started a new life once before, I could do it again. And this time I wouldn't be alone.

**Once again (and for the last time :D) I want to mention a new Rogan Forum. If you'd like to check it out, you can find the link on my profile or it's www(dot)weheartrogan(dot)proboards(dot)com *remember to replace the (dots) with actual periods!***

**Big Thanks to:**

**Stampiej, TristeAlma, Mrs Max McDowell, The Reserved Reader, SharkGurl, tanya2byour21**


	14. Tears and Fears

***insert normal disclaimer***

_**5 months later**_

Logan ran a hand through his hair. "Listen Chuck, it's been five goddamned months. Why in the hell can't you find her?"

"Logan, trust me. I've looked everywhere. She's successfully managing to block me, not even Cerebro can find her.."

Logan strode out of the room. She wasn't gone. She was just…just on a vacation. She'd be back soon.

He pushed open the door to his room. Slamming it shut he turned and sank his claws deep into the oak door. With a quiet _snikt_ he pulled them back in. Another door. That was the fifth or so, not that he gave a damn.

It was almost time for the baby to come. His son. His Marie. He knew who to blame. Jean. Hell, she was coming on to him like flies to shit. Which he certainly felt like. Shit. He knew he should have pushed Jean off right away, but with Scooter sniffing around Miss Firecracker, Jeannie was left alone. Can you blame a man for seeing if the spark was still there?

He sighed deeply. In this case you sure could. By the time he pried Jean off he had heard the roar of his motorcycle. Wondering who the dipshit was to mess with his bike, he got outside just in time to see Marie fly out the gates like the hounds of hell were chasing her.

He thought she was going to come back in the next few hours. Hours had turned into days, days into weeks, weeks into months. Each second was an ache in his chest and a hitch in his breath. A constant reminder he messed up everything, all the time.

He wanted her back. With him. With their healthy son. Staring out his window at the sun that refused to go away in these miserable hours, something that had never happened to the mighty Wolverine happened.

A single tear ran down his cheek.

…...

I stood up and stretched. Rubbing the ache in my back as I couldn't ease the one in my heart. It had been five long lonely months since I left the school. I hadn't seen any of them, nor had I contacted or been contacted by anyone.

My guess is Logan is thrilled at the fact he doesn't have to be responsible anymore. And I'm guessing Jean is glad too. They probably are going at it like bunnies in heat. Though I'm sure Logan in being very careful that he doesn't get anyone else knocked up. I'm sure everyone is that little piece of paradise has even forgotten about the untouchable girl. Bobby and Kitty are probably almost engaged. Scott and Jubilee openly dating. And Logan and Jean locked up in a bedroom all day long. Paradise perfection. Don't doubt it folks.

I slammed the tray of dishes with unnecessary force on the counter of restaurant at which I worked. Yessiree. I, Rogue, once a member of the X-Men and 8 ½ months pregnant am waiting tables at the only restaurant in Laughlin City. Which happens (of course) to be called Jimbo's. And where everything is fried and nothing is green. I love my life.

"Everything all right sweetie?"

I smiled at Anna, the owner's wife. The only person with a heart in a 25 mile radius.

"Yeah. I'm good thanks though."

"How long before that little one comes poppin' through your bellybutton?"

I glanced down at my stomach ruefully. I looked like I had eaten a seven year old. I was huge. And I have no idea how this is possible, and I know how many women out there will hate me because of this, but I have up-to-date no stretch marks. Not that anyone but me will be seeing my stomach…

"The popping, sugar, can come at any moment. The actual birth has a couple weeks left."

She looked at me and shook her finger. "Let me tell ya this. A baby comes whenever it darn well pleases. I had a friend who gave birth 2 weeks later every time. So you be watchin' for them signs."

I think I may have whimpered. Late? Please God no. I felt like I was going to bust open and I have 2 weeks left. I sighed hoping for good luck. Not that any came my way ever but hey, a girl's gotta try.

"I'm going to call it a night Anna and pack it up home, ok?"

"No problem sweetie, its 10 o'clock. You're officially off the clock."

I handed her my apron and waved goodbye as I walked out the door. I lived a mile away in an old house. It looked horrible on the outside and wasn't fantastic on the inside, but it was dry and warm, and the rent was cheap. I had to walk because I couldn't afford a car, but so far so good.

Or not.

The minute I stepped outside the clouds opened up and brought forth the works. Rain, wind, lightening, thunder. You get the general idea. I groaned but plodded ahead. I was about a ¼ mile or so away from my house when my stomach started to cramp. No, no, no. Not now. Please baby just a bit longer.

My water broke causing my jeans to become even more wet. The next contraction literally swept me off my feet. I landed in a puddle as a wave of pain covered my body. I thought my back was just aching but looking back they were probably contractions. I looked wildly around as the fierce grip of pain eased. There was no one. My house was too far for me to go and the town was too far back. I had no cell phone and no one ever went down this road. I was royal screwed.

Another contraction tore through. I gritted my teeth against the pain. Weren't they like supposed to be timed or something? The pain would let go.

"LOGAN!"

Tears started to fall down my face. I needed him. He had to be here. I needed him.

I curled into a ball as the pain eased back. No wanting to give birth by myself on a dirt road I did the only thing I could think of…

…...

**Sorry for the cliffhanger…sort of. Anyways I wanted to thank everybody who went to check out my forum. We got a huge jump in members that put us at the point where we are now looking for our own website! YAY! Couldn't have done it without you guys…**

**Thanks to:**

**Raye, tanya2byour21, TristeAlma, Mrs Max McDowell, Ebony10, theisis70, and SharkGurl**


	15. Lost and Found

*****italics are telepathic communications*****

**[Insert normal disclaimer here.]**

The Professor sat at the head of the table looking at his students, who were busy talking and eating, not noticing the solemn gaze that was watching them. Each one of them were like children to him. He looked at the empty seat sitting a couple rows down in between an abnormally calm Jubilee and a silent Kitty. He sighed, feeling a deep wave of sadness sweep across him, feeling a wave of regret that he was helpless in this mater. The chair across from the empty one was also missing its occupant. Wolverine fully comprehended what the significance of that one empty chair meant. He rarely ever ate at the table anymore.

As the Professor was contemplating what went wrong and the seemingly endless what-ifs, a searing pain flashed through his mind as a strong telepathic communication made itself known. He winced and raised his hand to rub at his head that was already starting to ache, but he made no move to stop the link. You never knew when it was vital.

_LOGAN!_

He immediately recognized the desperate and fear tinged voice that echoed in his mind. He closed his eyes in relief at hearing his missing student and thanked whatever sources there might be that he hadn't closed off his mind. Out of the corner of his now open eyes, he saw Jean wince and realized that she was also hearing Rogue.

_Rogue? Can you hear me? Are you in trouble? Where are you?_

_Professor?_

_Yes, child._

_The baby…it's coming. I'm all alone…_

Her scream echoed in his head. He shuddered and started wheeling out of the room, making sure that Jean was following. With all the noise inside their head's he wanted to get away from the external sounds. As he made his way down the stately hallways towards his office, he kept up his internal dialogue with Rogue.

_Where are you?_

_Laughlin City…on a dirt road leading south. It hurts…it hurts so bad. I need Logan._

Xavier felt sympathetic tears welling up in his own eyes for the frightened girl. He figured it was hurting even more than normal because she was scared and panicking. He turned to Jean. "Go get Scott and Logan. Tell them to get the Blackbird ready. Rogue is in Laughlin City. She is having the baby. Tell them to look for a dirt road leading southbound out of town. Take Kitty and Jubilee"

Jean nodded and quickly went to go find the rest of the team.

_I'm sending the team to find you, ok? I need you to relax it will help the pain._

_Ok._

Jean came back moments later with the rest of the team trailing behind her. The Professor could hear Kitty going up to Logan and Scott demanding to know what's going on. Scott told her he would catch her up when they were in flight and Logan ignored her as he demanded they stop wasting time and get going.

_They are on their way now. I'm going to keep talking until they come alright, Rogue?_

…

_Ok._

I forced myself to relax as another pain came. It was actually helping, surprisingly enough. Not that it was easy to relax as I was out in a storm, alone, at night, on the side of a road, giving birth. I struggled to keep the tears from my eyes as I remember what I used to think would happen when I had a baby, when I was younger. I used to imagine being married with my mom and daddy in the waiting room while my husband lovingly held my hand. Oh, and let's not forget the pain numbing drugs.

_Marie, I'm going to time your contractions. I need you to tell me when the next one ends._

I felt the iron grip ease from my stomach seconds later and I panted in relief.

_One just ended._

_Tell me when it starts again._

The Professor's voice was calm and spoke a sense of security throughout me.

After what seemed endless hours, the pain made itself known again, though this time it was less pain and more pressure.

"I guess that is one bonus," I muttered out loud to myself.

_Another one._

_Marie…they might not get there in time. Your contractions are less than 5 minutes apart._

I whimpered as I thought about doing this by myself. I wanted to be strong but, I-I just couldn't do this on my own.

Then it hit. Smack dab in the face with all the subtlety of a brick wall and the softness of a slab of concrete. I had to. There was no other option. I couldn't wait, the baby was coming NOW. I just had to keep going until they came. Professor would be with me. I and my baby would survive. We had to.

I managed to get myself under a tree where the rain wasn't that bad. I pulled off my raincoat and laid it on the ground. I grimaced as I pulled off my jeans and undergarments. This wasn't going to be big on dignity. As much as I hate hospital gowns, what I wouldn't give to have one. I sighed in thankfulness at my tunic style top; it would afford me some decency when the team came.

_Rogue, follow your instincts. When you feel the need to push, push. Just don't cut the cord until the X-Men get there._

Without the Professor…I don't know what I'd do. As the next contraction came, I felt the need to push, so I did. Xavier kept up encouragement as I pushed. I knew it would take an hour for them to get here. It had been 45 minutes and I could feel the baby's head.

I smiled slightly, knowing this was one of those best/worst moments of my life.

Just as I pushed the next time, I heard the blackbird. It landed and the doors opened.

"Marie? Where in the hell are you?"

I almost cried with joy when I heard Logan's irritated growl. I couldn't help but push and that one hurt. I let out a strangled cry.

"Marie."

I saw a dark shape running to me, with several others following. I grimaced, and this time it was from the pain. Did the Professor send the whole mansion? I was never going to live this down.

"Logan."

"Why the hell did you take off? Scratch that. Why didn't you come back?"

This time I did laugh. "Um Logan, this may not be the…ouch."

He looked down and his eyes turned into hazel saucers and he backed a step away. Jean came running up and kneeled next to me. Telling the others to stay back, she did a quick and mostly painless examination.

"Ok, you've done a good job so far. I need you to give about two more big pushes, ok?"

I gave her a look that hopefully came across as '_do I really have another option?'_ and pushed. I reached forward and grabbed at Logan's hand, pulling him back towards me. He chuckled in an _oh-shit-what-am-I-supposed-to-do_ way. I squeezed down as Jean instructed me in my final push. I did and a scream filled the air.

"Congrats, you have a son."

I smiled tiredly as I reached for my son. My son.

Logan just looked dumbstruck. However, just as Jean held the baby out to me another contraction tore through me.

"What the hell. Aren't these done?"

Jean looked worried. "You are having more contractions?" I nodded and tried to act nonchalant as she performed a more…thorough examination.

"Um, there's another on the way. You're gonna have twins."

"WHAT?" Logan and I yelled at the same time.

…...

Another hour and a half later my daughter was born. I was now in the Blackbird heading back to the mansion. Logan was looking at our little girl like she was everything and I was nursing our son. As I tried to figure out names, I realized I didn't know Logan's last name.

"Logan?"

He looked up at me. "Hunh?"

"What's your last name." I swear to you he actually blushed.

"Actually legally Logan is. And uh Wolverine is my first name." He muttered, turning back to look at the infant he held slightly awkwardly in his arms.

I smiled. "Then, let me present to you James Charles Logan and Kimber Elly Logan.

He gave a soft smile and leaned towards me. "You did good. You did really good."

And for the first time since the lake cottage almost 9 months ago Logan kissed me. A soft kiss that made my eyes roll and my breath stop. It was over to soon and he looked back at Kimber. I had a feeling that eventually everything would work out just fine.

…

**So…I have no excuses for the lateness of this chapter. The bittersweet news is that there are 3 more chapters until this story is finished. I hope you liked this chapter and would love to hear what you thought!**

**Thanks to: flamingrose, BlackQueen92, tanya2byour21, velvetmr73, raye, Ebony10, Mrs Max McDowell, TristeAlma, theisis70**


	16. Hard Choices

It had been a couple weeks since I had gotten back to the mansion after my dramatic 'giving birth in the rain' thing. I had avoided Logan this whole time, wanting to go for the whole ships passing in the night. And so far it had been accomplished. I knew from Jubilee and Kitty's account that if I walked out of the nursery for a second, he was there.

But now it was going to end.

I had hoped running off to Laughlin City would accomplish a couple different things. One, I could forget about Logan. And I knew deep down I hoped he would come after me. Neither of these things truly happened, so now I'm back at the beginning. I needed answers and I was going to get them.

I took in a deep breath and raised my eyes from the rich maroon carpet up to the solid oak door in front of me. It look like an ordinary door, like any other you would find in the mansion at least, however, not many of them had six score marks crisscrossing on the front.

I raised a hand to knock and was startled back when it opened of its own violation. Before I could react, or stop myself from falling on my ass, a much larger, tan hand grabbed the front of my plain blue t-shirt. (I had quickly learned not to wear a shirt that I could burn around the munchkins. Baby spit-up and other such things were hell on any type of fabric.)

I was pulled up and into Logan's room before I could blink. When he let me go, I made a production of reclaiming my balance and brushing dried spit-up off my worn jeans. When I finally gained the courage to meet his gaze, I found him leaning against his dresser, chewing an unlit cigar. I didn't see a beer, but unless his beer/cigar fairy quit, I'm sure it was bound to show up.

"I was wonderin' if you were ever going to knock." He paused to set down his cigar. "I got tired of waitin'," he said unnecessarily.

"I noticed," I replied wryly.

"I take it you wanted to talk?"

I nodded, but remained silent as I somewhat unintentionally looked for any signs of someone living with him. Like a bright pink bag bedazzled with the words 'Red-Headed Slut.'"

"Lookin' for somethin'?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Me? Of course not." I crossed my arms.

"…then talk."

"Right. I saw you kissing Jean." I almost winced at my blunt and accusatory tone. Like that was going to work with Wolverine…

"And? Last time I checked I don't have a ball and chain locked around my ankle." He shot back as he slowly stood straight.

I saw red, but took a deep breath. "That's not want I meant," I gritted out. "I don't care what you do with that bitch. If you have bad enough taste to mess with her, you can have her. I won't stand in your way."

He took a step forward, causing me to step back. "But let me guess, I can kiss my kids goodbye?"

I reflexively stepped back and recoiled at his words. "My God, is that what you think of me? Contrary to your obvious opinion, I have a heart. Jeez, Logan." I ran my hand through my hair as I stared at him in shock. Had I really been that cruel?

He looked away and muttered something along the lines of 'sorry.' Not exactly something you could regularly hear coming from Wolverine's mouth.

"Listen Logan, you get make your own choices. You always have. And no matter what, those are your kids. I'm more likely to drag you to see them then fight to keep you away. I just…I just need to know what your plan is…involving me." I whispered the last part.

I felt him take a step closer. I automatically went to move back, but found I was half a step away from the wall. I closed my eyes, pretending I wasn't terrified.

His body heat encompassed me as he stopped not even a foot away from me. Memories of him and I rose with the force of a hurricane to overwhelm my mind. Memories, which I pushed back, not having the strength or time to deal with.

With my eyes still closed, he kissed me. This held no relation to the kiss he gave me after our children were born. There was no sweetness or tenderness. This was all roughness and lust and desire. I let myself get swept away in the heat and desire. My hands grabbed his shoulders as his grasped my hips pulling me closer to him. I felt like I was melting into him, my consciousness only focusing on the slick meeting of our lips.

But it didn't last. Reality flew back into my mind with a mental dash of cold water. I didn't want the lust or desire. Lust cools and desire fades into affection. I wanted love. It sounds corny and sappy, but I wouldn't settle for less. I won't subject my kids to living with a mother who was whole, pining away for a man that would never stay and never love her in return.

With my resolution firmly in place, I pushed him away. Ignoring his look of astonishment and a part of my brain that was calling myself all kinds of stupid for turning away.

I looked at the ground, the maroon carpet once again becoming my focus point. "I can't do this, Logan. The ball's in your court. It's your turn to decide."

I didn't even look at him as I walked to the door. Time felt like it was standing still as I opened the door, the handle feeling like ice in my sweaty palm. "I can't wait forever," I whispered, barely even being able to hear myself, but knowing he heard loud and clear.

With that I walked out the door and started towards my room, knowing neither of us would sleep tonight, but would instead be thinking of the what-ifs and maybe's.

**Thanks to:**

**Tanya2byour21, janiemanie1993, TristeAlma, Mrs Max McDowell, TrickyBusiness**


	17. Love is in the Air

I glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. It was 2:15. I looked back at the bottles sitting in a pan on the stove. The kids were like clockwork. They wanted a bottle at 2:30 and that was that. If I didn't have Storm's help, I'd be dead in the water. She helped me feed them. I love my kids, but they are a lot of work.

I grabbed the bottles and tested them on my wrist. Good to go. I tucked them firmly under my arm and snatched at a couple of bibs on my way out of the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs and turned down the halls where the twins' room was, dodging students hurrying about to do whatever they were up to.

As I turned the corner I saw Jean. I gave her a tight smile and tried to pass, not trusting myself quite yet to be civil.

She looked uncomfortable, but moved in front of me.

I looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question. "Can I help you?" Ok, ok, I know my voice sounded a little cold, but can you blame me?

"Can we talk?"

"No. The kids are going to want to have their bottles in a sec."

She grimaced faintly at the mention of Kimber and James, which, of course, did not make me want to talk with her any more than normal.

"I know you have 10 more minutes. Listen, I know you've been…upset lately…"

I snorted. Upset? Most people stayed far away from me. It had been 3 months since I gave Logan the ultimatum. It has also been 3 months since he freakin' disappeared. The damn coward snuck out in the middle of the night. I could forgive him if he said he didn't want to be with me, but to miss 3 months of your kids' life? That was inexcusable. He missed their first smile, their first laugh, and even the first time they rolled over. Next time I saw him…

Jean stumbled on. "I just wanted to say sorry."

I froze. Did she just…?

"I shouldn't have tried to steal Logan from you."

Hell hath frozen over.

I blinked before replying cautiously. "Um…thanks, but you weren't stealing him from anyone."

She almost smiled. "Trust me, I was. It's no excuse, but I came back and you know Scoot and Jubilee…I felt so out of place. Then, I saw Logan and well I've always been attracted to him." She shrugged her shoulders. "It just got out of control."

I looked at her with new understanding. It had to be hard. And to be frankly honest, who wasn't attracted to Logan? Not that I liked her anymore than usual, but I perhaps could understand her reasoning.

"Who?"

She looked confused, "Who, who?"

"Your new guy," I replied slowly.

She blushed. "How…I know he's younger than…Remy."

I raised an eyebrow. Not what I expected, but hey what can I say. "Thanks for explaining Jean. I truly do have to go though."

She nodded. As I walked past her to my kids' room she called out.

"Hey, when he comes back just listen to him ok?"

I looked back at her. I thought my heart was completely crushed, but I felt it break a little more. "He's not coming back."

"He will. Just promise."

"Whatever." I shrugged, but gave my word. It seems even cold-hearted Jean has more faith in humanity, or should I say Wolverine, than me.

She turned and walked away, but I stared after her.

I knew he wasn't ever going to come back. I thought that at least his children would hold him here, but even they didn't. And if they didn't, what chance did anything else have? He was born to run. The mighty Wolverine, forever alone, just the way he likes it. Everything I thought about him had been ground into dust. I didn't even know what to think about it anymore.

A cry broke through my concentration, jolting me back to reality. I shook my head to clear it and hurried down the hall. To the only things that kept me sane.

As I walked into the pastel green room, I felt all my worries drop away, like I heavy mantel that had been taken from my shoulders.

I smiled at Storm who was rocking James back and forth in the white rocking chair in front of the picture window. Every time I saw her with one of the kids I always thought about how wonderful of a mother she would be. While I was a bit older when I came to the mansion, I always appreciated the serene maternal affection that always seemed to emanate from her.

"How's the little rascal?" I asked with a smile as I walked over to hand her a bottle.

She gratefully took it from me, and held the bottle to my hungry son's mouth, which immediately started to suck. She laughed a tinkling sound and brushed a stray platinum lock from her tan skin. "I imagine much better now."

I agreed as I picked up Kimber from her crib. At almost four months old, I was already astounded at both my children's intelligence, but I swear I would see a glimmer of humor and mischief in Kimber's eyes if I caught her out at the right time. My thoughts have been reaffirmed time and time again, when I catch her smiling after her diaper or whatnot mysteriously disappears.

I smiled at my thoughts as I carefully sat in the other rocking chair and lifted the bottle to Kimi's mouth. For a few minutes both Storm and I were quiet, the only noise the sucking and gurgling of the two infants.

"So…" Storm cleared her throat. "Kurt asked me out."

I froze in mid-rock and turned to her, careful to keep my face clear of emotions. "Like a date?"

She nodded and blushed a bit. "Do you think I should go? I mean I'm getting a little old for dates…"

I smiled at her. "Of course you're not too old. When is your date supposed to be?"

"In a couple hours."

"Then why are you in here? Go on. The little monster is full and happy, go have fun Storm, you deserve it."

She blushed again, but stood up and put a now sleeping James in his crib. "Thanks Rogue."

I shooed her from the room and turned to look at Kimber. Her wide hazel eyes, so much like her father's were tracking my movements closely and she smiled as she caught my gaze, milk bubbles coming out the sides of her mouth.

I held her tighter as I wiped the spittle up. "Oh Kimi, it seems like love is in the air." I swallowed the hard lump in my throat as I ran my hand over her downy blonde hair. "Where is your daddy?" I asked as I tear trailed down my cheek, hovering for a moment on my jaw before falling on Kimber. She scrunched up her face and screamed.

I smiled sadly. "That's my thought too," I whispered as I comforted my wailing daughter.

**Thanks to:  
Raye, craZy-InsaNe995, tanya2byour21, janiemanie1993, Mrs Max McDowell, CreggaFoeseeker, TristeAlma, Ebony10, TrickyBusiness**

**I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who favourited or alerted this story. And also (since I didn't see this last time...oops!) this story has over a 100 reviews. It means so much to me, words can't even express. **

**So thank you again for that and for putting up with me and my horribly late updates. And if there are any questions about the story or whatnot please feel free to PM me or leave a review with your question(s)!  
**


	18. Finding and Finales

I turned over yet again and stared at the canopy of my bed, the reds ands golds glowing softly in the moonlight that was streaming from my half-open window. Normally I was asleep before my head hit the pillow as I believe is the case with every mother will small infants, but tonight I couldn't even close my eyes. I kept hearing Jean's words echo in my mind, her firm words echoing through my thoughts.

_Trust me…he'll come back…just listen to him…promise, ok?_

Over and over, an endless litany. I turned my head to look at the monitor almost wanting to see the red bars flare telling me that at least one of the babies was in a fuss, giving me something to do rather than leave me to stew in my thoughts.

Suddenly, I got my wish of a distraction as something hit against my window. I sat straight up, uneasy clenching me in its tight fist. I peeked cautiously towards the glass.

_Tink…tunk…thunk…crack_

Definitely coming from my window, I thought as I started back. After a moments deliberation I decide to crawl out of bed. I shivered slightly as I tossed off the thick cover and made my way towards the billowing curtain.

When I got to my window I saw a small crack in it, obviously the last noise I heard. Then another thing hit the glass. I pulled the window the rest of the way up and just narrowly missed getting hit by a pebble.

"What the hell?"

"Marie?"

I froze. Was that… "Logan?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you?"

On the edge of my tongue sat a harsh _no_, but I remembered what I promised Jean. Not exactly happy that she was right or that I had given my word, I sighed heavily.

"Whatever." I replied with disinterest, trying to hide the unsteadiness and anger I was feeling inside.

For a second I heard nothing, then I could make out scuffling as he climbed up to my bedroom. He dragged himself through the window, cursing all the while.

I took a step back and crossed my arms over my chest as I watched him struggling to fit his rather larger frame through the tall albeit narrow window. "What do you want, and just in case you didn't realize this, the Professor hasn't blockaded the front door. It is actually usable," I bit out sarcastically.

He looked at me and pulled out a cigar.

"Don't even think about it." I warned with a growl.

"I wasn't going to light it."

He sounded faintly irritated, like I should know he wouldn't actually light it.

I snorted. Yeah right. And plus what did he have to be annoyed about? I'm not the one who took off for a couple months.

His dark gaze bore into me, pulling me rather forcefully from my thoughts. Though I tried not to; I started to fidget under his deep consideration.

"What do you want?" I whispered, feeling horribly unconfident.

"You."

Whaa? Ok, rewind. What did he just say? I shook my head. Not possible, I'm hearing things. "Sorry, what did you say?"

His eyes narrowed slightly as his nose flared.

"You heard me."

"That's what you say after being gone for 3 months?" I couldn't help but screech.

He ran a hand agitatedly through his hair and looked out the window. "Listen, I didn't mean to be gone for so long."

"Let me guess you lost track of time." The sentence came out full of harsh sarcasm.

He turned his eyes back to me. My green gaze met his brown and I felt a well of memories pull to the surface, both good and bad. From the first time I met him to now. It's the same every time. An undeniable pull, a fatal attraction, knowing what I want, but deep down knowing it's not good for you. If there is one thing I've learned from my entire life, it's that you can't change somebody, they have to change themselves.

I searched deep within his eyes needing to know the answer to my unasked question, even while I never wanted to find out. I wish I could pretend that everything would work out fine, but it's not just me I would be dragging down this time if I was wrong.

"I left to get this." He said in a whisper soft voice as he took a couple steps towards me. I trembled like a leaf afraid of the storm, but didn't back away.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small carved wooden box. As my brow wrinkled in confusion he opened the box to pull out a ring. I was in complete shock as he grabbed my hand and dropped it in my palm. It was sort of plain, but in a good way. It had nothing to detract from the beautiful piece of craftsmanship that it truly was.

It was made of a dark old gold, shaped into flowers and vines in an intricate design. The inside had writing on it. I tilted it towards the window to let the moonlight shine on it.

On one side were two initials on it. An M and an L. On the other side were two more. This time a J and a K.

I felt my eyes tear up. Our initials and that of our kids both looped within each other in a way that they couldn't be unraveled. I lifted my eyes up to meet his straight on.

"T-this took 3 months?" My voice shook slightly.

"No, the owner of a house I wanted to buy lives in Alaska. I can't go on airplanes…"

"H-house?" I could barely hear that squeak myself.

He nodded. "It's on the edge of the school."

"What does this mean?"

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, Logan. Why don't you tell me?" I hid a smile at his obvious frustration.

Took another step closer until we were almost touching.. "Dammit Marie. I ain't Scooter. I'm no good at that mumbo jumbo feely crap."

I tried not to smile, but utterly failed. "So what you trying to say is you love me, and want to marry me?"

He looked relieved. "Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Well , I guess then I'll except. For the sake of the children that is." I slid the ring on my finger, silently marveling at how it looked on my hand.

Logan reached over and gently lifted my head. "That better be a joke."

To answer I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. He, of course, eagerly took control.

After a bit I carefully pulled back and rested my forehead on his.

"I love you, Logan."

His voice was gruff when he answered, "I love you too."

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. This story is finally at its conclusion. I also wanted to apologize for the wait for this last chapter. Summer vacation as I'm sure most of you know is always crazy.**

**Thank you to:**

**Mrs Max McDowell, Linn, TristeAlma, tanya2byour21, TrickyBusiness, ashes9492, Ebony10, dhh, and to all those you ****favourited****, alerted, or just plain read this story!**


End file.
